Jack's Feudal Adventures
by Yana Rose
Summary: When a nasty encounter with Pitch sends Jack to a strange place, he needs to learn to survive and gain friends all over again. With strange people coming at him from nowhere, and the first people that he has any semblance of a civil conversation with keeping him tied up with magic rope light, what other choice does he have? Wait, are those dog ears?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Whoops!" Jack said as he dodged yet another pair of arms trying to grab him. "Okay, that one almost got me." Jack glared playfully at the odd girl standing before him who just threw some rope that he froze before they could tighten around him. She wasn't ugly, really. In fact, she was rather pretty with black hair that fell to her hips and bright, if not a little eerie, red eyes. She honestly was just odd, if that tail jutting out from her lower back was a real tail. He then froze her to a tree at the edge of the clearing and side-stepped just in time to avoid another grab at him.

This one was a male. He towered over Jack by nearly a foot with Jack reaching to just below his shoulder. He was pretty attractive with his long brown hair in a high pony tail, and with those same eerie red eyes as the girl before, he would have mistaken them for siblings! Tooth would have chastised him for letting his teeth become long, sharp fangs like that if she could ignore the giant scaly wings that were on his back.

"Oh, come on! I'm here 10 minutes and you people are already trying to capture me? What gives?" Jack whined as he froze the guy, rooting him to the ground.

"As nice as it has been chatting with you, I have to go before more of you start coming at me from nowhere." Jack turned and ran into the forest as fast as he could. After a couple minutes of running, he stopped in another clearing, smaller than the first, and leaned against a tree, softly panting.

"All that flying and not walking has gotten me out of it!" Jack exclaimed to no one in particular. "Okay, Wind! Maybe you could give me a hand now?" He looked to the sky expectantly and was soon greeted by a playful breeze across his cheek. It then proceeded to tug at his hoodie, as if excited to take him to the sky.

Now, the Wind is Jack's oldest companion and if anyone knew him better than himself, it would be the Wind. For three centuries, the Wind was his only friend before he met the Guardians and though it started out as a playful companion, it soon became a gentle friend and an unwavering source of comfort and support. So the Wind acting like it had the first time they met was a bit unnerving.

"Hey! Slow down!" Jack laughed as it tossed him in the air. "Do you know where we are?" It spun him in the air to give him a good look of the area where he saw nothing but trees in his immediate line of sight. "I guess we're farther from Burgess than I originally thought," Jack shrugged.

When he looked to the sky again, he was surprised to find that the sun was barely peeking out of the horizon and to that direction; he was able to make out a faint trail of smoke rising from the ground. The Wind jerked to the west as if it read his mind and he couldn't help but ask "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He was happy to finally have somewhere to go. And if the people there weren't hostile, then maybe they could help him get home. As they sped west, high above the trees, Jack deemed it safe enough to finally lose himself in thought and think about everything that happened that led to now.

.

.

.

A Few Hours Earlier

It has been a year since Pitch's defeat and Jack has learned to balance his Guardian duties with his duties as an elemental. He was trying new methods of painting because he'd been helping Bunny paint eggs last Easter and it was their way of bonding with each other. The first few sessions were full of suspicious glares from Bunny and mischievous smiles for Jack but soon, they were helping each other.

While Jack speeds up production for Easter, Bunny throws in comments and constructive criticism on his painting. Jack just left the Warren after his summer hibernation to practice a new paint blending technique on some leaves that Bunny showed him. He felt like someone was watching him but after looking around a few times and finding no one, he shrugged it off as an animal or the like. After a few more trees, He was just finishing for the day and the sun was just setting when he felt a shiver run down his spine and he turned around just in time to see a shadow snake up his feet, around his body, and bind him tightly.

"Why hello, Jack. Where's that rabbit you've been spending an awful lot of time with?" Pitch asked as he materialized out of the shadow of a tree. "Hey Pitch, I've been wondering if you were still alive. How'd you make it past your nightmares?" Jack taunted, but Pitch just ignored him and continued with his questioning. "Did he finally get tired of you and sent you away?"

"That's none of your business, Pitch!" Jack tried to freeze the shadows with little success. "Oh Jack, you should know better than to try and freeze shadows" Pitch tutted as if to chastise a misbehaving child. "But, you are right. It's none of my concern, especially since I won't be seeing you for a long time." With that, Pitch forced his jaw open and poured a sickeningly sweet liquid into his throat. Jack sputtered, but Pitch covered his mouth before he could spit any of it out and pinched his nose to force him to swallow.

Pitch then let Jack fall to the ground in a coughing heap. "Wh-what was that?" Jack questioned as he tried to get rid of the taste on his tongue and determine what the effects of the liquid would be. Pitch towered over his crouched form and smirked down at him as his vision started blurring.

"Don't worry, Jack. It's not going to kill you." The last thing Jack saw before he lost consciousness was the retreat of black robes into the shadows, as dark as the blackness he was falling into.

When Jack regained consciousness, his hand automatically shot out in search of his staff and when his fingers brushed against the ancient wood, he sighed in relief. Whatever Pitch had done to him, at least he still had his staff. He stood and checked himself, pleased that he couldn't find anything wrong. A quick glance at his surroundings and he determined that he wasn't anywhere familiar. Jack willed the Wind to take him up so he could see where he was but after a few moments of waiting, he finally concluded that he couldn't rely on the Wind for now.

He was just starting to walk in the direction he thought his pond was in, he couldn't be too far after all, when his path was blocked by a woman. She had bright red hair with equally red eyes. She looked like those video game women Jamie showed him one time. Even more so with the horns sticking out of her head and the unusual amount of body hair she had, which totally covered her arms and legs.

"Uhm, Hi, can you tell me where I am?" Jack asked tentatively when the woman suddenly lunged at him, her speed surprising him. It was only with the experience of sparring with Bunny and his inhuman speed that Jack was able to dodge the arms trying to catch him.

"I'll take that as a no?" He put as much distance between himself and the woman and took her in from his place in the clearing across from her. She looked human enough if you disregarded her horns and whatnot. And although he only knew a few spirits, he was pretty sure he's never seen one like her. But she's got to be a spirit, right? Otherwise, she shouldn't be able to see him.

The woman lunged at him again and he tried flying over her, having completely forgotten that he was grounded at the moment, thus letting her catch him.

"Right, no flying" he muttered to himself. He looked at his captor and noticed her teeth elongating to fangs and just when she was about to bite into his neck, he sent a wave of frost at her and knocked her back into a tree.

"What are you? A vampire or something?" Jack asked, half joking, mostly disturbed. He didn't know vampires preyed on spirits. The woman just growled at him but before she could lunge again. He froze her up to her neck.

"Can I know why you're attacking me?" Jack questioned, but the woman just snarled at him. "Okay, I'll just assume you have severe trust issues and leave you here. The ice should melt in a day or so." Just as he turned to leave the clearing, two more of the strange people appeared and Jack sighed. Of course something like this could only happen to him. He got into his usual battle stance, staff at the ready, and charged.

.

.

.

"So, Pitch sent me to this place and some people attack me out of nowhere, though I can't exactly call them people 'cause they look more like human-animal hybrids than anything. And now, I'm trying to go to the source of that smoke even if it could be a small forest fire for all I know because it might just have people that can help me?" Jack ranted on to himself as they approached the source of the smoke. Soon, he could make out 4 human silhouettes and 2 other moving shadows.

He hovered a few ways from the group's makeshift camp to observe their behavior and determine whether they were friend or foe. Cautiously, he landed just behind the tree line surrounding their small clearing and tried to listen in on their conversation not noticing how one of the figures have vanished. A twig snapped behind him and before he could do anything else, he was knocked unconscious and cursing his own carelessness. North would have his head for not paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been four years since Kagome fell through the well and started her journey to restore the Shikon no Tama. Now, 19 and far from the clumsy 15 year old she'd been, she's become a responsible woman, and a good mother to her Kit. With this her motherly instinct grew and, as exposed to constant danger as she was, she developed her miko ki to better protect her kit and their group. So when she felt a strange but strong aura approaching their group at an alarming speed, she quickly looked around and saw that the others have noticed as well.

"Inuyasha, someone's coming" Kagome whispered, knowing he could hear her from across the clearing. "Keh, I know that" Inuyasha huffed back at her. "Do you think they could be after the jewel shards?" Sango asked, and Kagome's hand automatically went around the bottle hanging from her neck where the jewel shards were located and she placed the sleeping Shippo closer to her with Kirara's resting form.

"I don't sense evil intentions coming from it." Miroku interjected but Sango was quick to interrupt. "A demon with an aura like that can easily mask his intentions." "It doesn't smell like a demon though" Inuyasha stated, nose twitching. "Well, we should still be ready for it. Intercept it if you can Inuyasha" Kagome asked. "Keh, you don't order me around wench" Inuyasha complained, but he left anyway.

They waited in tense silence as the aura approached and stopped just behind the tree line, watching them. Before long, they heard a sort of slap followed by a thump.

"This is what you're all worried about?" Inuyasha walked into the clearing with a small bundle in his arms. Kagome rushed to him and upon closer inspection, she stilled.

"It's a child!" She gasped. Motherly instincts already taking over, she ushered Inuyasha to lay the boy on her sleeping bag.

Seeing him on her spacious make-shift bed, he looked so small. He couldn't be older than 14! He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown deer-hide pants that ended a little below his knees. His top, a little too big for him, hid his small frame at first glance. But now, Kagome could see that he was thin, definitely smaller than what a boy his age should be. Up close, he looked just like a normal human child, except for the white hair which was also not very surprising in her time anyway. A lot of teenagers dyed their hair. And he was from her time, wasn't he? Kagome was pretty sure no one in the feudal era wore hoodies.

"This is the demon?" Sango asked, inching closer to figure on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"He's rather small, isn't he?" Miroku observed, a few feet behind Sango.

"He definitely looks like a normal human child to me" Kagome commented.

"But his hair…" Sango pointed out, staring at the white mop of hair on top of the boy's head.

"Most boys from my time do that to their hair, Sango" Kagome informed her.

"Your time?" Miroku questioned. "Are you suggesting, Kagome-sama, that this boy may have come from the future as well?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, unless you know of anyone who makes and wears hoodies in this time…" She said, feeling the cloth of his hoodie. "He does dress like you." Sango agreed, taking in the boys attire which she now sees is similar to the ones Kagome wears on rainy or cold seasons.

"I think he's a taiyoukai, a very strong one." Inuyasha, who hasn't spoken since setting the boy down, suggested offhandedly. As if he was just commenting about the weather and not stating something that could end very badly for them.

"He doesn't feel like a demon." Kagome argued, already feeling protective of the boy.

"Keh, Sesshomaru can pull all of his youki in to make himself appear like a mortal." Inuyasha pointed out.

"But his ears aren't pointed! All taiyoukai have pointed ears, don't they?" She defended but Sango explained that physical appearances were very easy to manipulate.

"So you really think he's a taiyoukai?" She questioned. "But he's so small! How old do you think he is? And why doesn't he have markings?"

"150 give or take. Sesshomaru is 350 and he looks half or so of Sesshomaru's age and markings are very easy to conceal." Inuyasha finished and jumped up a tree, ending their conversation.

"Why would any taiyoukai conceal their markings? Isn't that a sign of their strength or something?" Kagome mumbled, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Naturally, markings are the pride of a taiyoukai and is a large factor in finding a mate and ruling." Miroku started.

"However, concealing their markings is also a good deception technique, especially if their spying on an enemy." He added, referring to how the kid was hiding from them and observing them before Inuyasha knocked him unconscious.

"But if he is a taiyoukai, then don't you think we should not have been able to sense him if he really was trying to conceal himself? We felt his aura long before he arrived!" Kagome defended, refusing to believe the boy meant them harm.

"Inuyasha did say he looked to be around 150, that's just a teenager in demon years. Maybe he's still in training" Sango tried to reason.

Kagome just sighed and turned away from them to focus her attention on her bed's current occupant.

She frowned at the boy. Was he really a taiyoukai? But he looked so small and fragile. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust the boy and that she should protect him. With that thought in mind, she moved to lie down next to the boy when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked her worriedly.

"Sleeping." Kagome yawned, ready to sleep.

"Beside him? He could probably kill you before you even blinked!" Sango clenched her fist frustratedly. Her friend was just too trusting at times!

"I know Sango, that's why I want Shippo and Kirara to sleep with you tonight" Kagome pleaded but Sango was still. "Alright, I'm going to bind his hands with miko ki if it makes you feel any better" Kagome offered, a rope of white light appearing around the boy's wrist.

"And tie him to the tree" Sango demanded.

Kagome sighed but did as her friend asked and a white light rope connected the boys hands to the closest tree. Sango nodded before walking back to her sleeping bag, leaving Kagome to rest.

"You know, if there's anything that can stop a demon, it's holy ki, right?" Miroku assured Sango from his sleeping bag beside hers.

"I know, I'm just-"

"Worried. I know" Miroku interjected.

"But Kagome-sama can take care of herself now. Remember how she took down a full-grown Oni by herself?" Miroku reminded her and she sighed. She knew that Kagome can take care of herself now. But she was a magnet for trouble, it followed her everywhere. And the arrival of this unknown boy screamed trouble all around it. But Miroku was right.

She should just trust in Kagome's decision for now. And if the boy did turn out to be a threat, she'd be there for her friend, because Kagome was like a sister to her, and she'd be damned if she let herself lose another sibling.

With one last glance at Kagome, she let herself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack started to regain consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on something like a very thin bed on rocky ground. It confused him and he started to reach for his staff and found that he couldn't get it for two reasons. One, it was a couple of feet away. And two, his hands were tied.

Wait… His hands were tied?

He panicked and shot up from his lying position and was immediately greeted by the glare of the sun. Blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness, he was finally able to see his surroundings. He looked down at his hands to find that they were, in fact, tied.

By light.

Okay this is officially the strangest day of his life. He followed the light to find it attached to a tree and standing beside the tree were who he presumed were the people he was spying on last night.

He groaned as he remembered his stupidity from last night and thought of ways he could handle the situation.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice greeted him from the group under the tree.

He looked up to see a raven-haired girl smiling at him with eyes a shade darker than his.

They can see him?

Well, he has yet to encounter someone who couldn't see him since he woke up in this place so he just shrugged it off for now. He looked up again at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Sorry for the ropes and all, I don't usually tie children to trees but we had to be take precaution." The blue-eyed girl explained and Jack nodded to show he understood though he did raise and eyebrow at being called a child. He'd been called many names, accused of many things, but he was never called a child. He guarded children. He should know that no one who's experienced as much sadness and witnessed as much death as he has has long since moved past childhood.

He then took his time to observe the three other people.

There was a brunette girl, a black-haired guy who looked to be a monk, and one with hair kinda like his but more silver than white.

The silver-haired guy had what seemed to be dog ears on his head but after Jack's first few encounters, he'd stopped making a big deal out of it.

At least three of them seemed human. And they didn't seem to be blindly attacking him like the people form before.

The blue-eyed girl coughed to get his attention again and he stared back at her. "May I know your name?" She questioned pleasantly and Jack raised an eyebrow at her in response. They didn't know him but they could see him?

"Oh right" the girl muttered, seemingly embarrassed. "Sorry, that was rude." She apologized, thinking the his response was due to her not introducing herself first.

"I'm Kagome, and you are?" She beamed at Jack as if being tied to a tree with magical rope light was nothing out of the ordinary and Jack felt his eyebrow twitch, whether in amusement or annoyance, he didn't know.

"I'm Jack" He finally answered and the girl – Kagome - and her smile became even wider.

Kagome then introduced everyone else as she pointed at each one of her more human companions.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack voiced out as Kagome finished introducing her friends and started calling out to her other companions who were apparently hiding in the forest behind them.

"I can't guarantee that I will answer, but sure. Go ahead!" Kagome encouraged.

"If you don't know me, then how can you see me?" Jack questioned. Sure he was getting more and more believers, but they still had to believe to see him.

"See you? We can see you just fine. And as for believing, I'm not quite sure I follow you there" Kagome smiled apologetically.

Just then, two figures, probably the two small ones from last night, emerged from the tree line. One was what looked to be a lion-kitten hybrid with a diamond on its forehead.

It walked right past its companions and stopped right in front of him, staring up at him with big red eyes, similar to that of his previous attackers. He flinched at the memory of all the attacks he'd received thus far but when the kitten just sat there doing nothing, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Still, the staring was a bit unnerving.

"Uhm, can I know why your cat is staring at me?" Jack glanced back up at the group of humans from his position on the ground and to his surprise; it wasn't Kagome who answered him this time, but the other girl who had been introduced as Sango.

"That's Kirara" she introduced. "She's a fire cat. Fire cats are youkai who are a very good judge of character and if you get their trust, then you'll have a loyal companion for as long as she lives." Sango explained

"Fire cat, huh?" Jack muttered, he was never a fan of cats. Or fire. But then, something struck him as odd. "Wait, what's a youkai?" he questioned.

At this, the four of them seemed to glance nervously at each other and he was just about to point out how rude that was when he felt something soft nudge his hand.

He looked down and he saw that Kirara had stopped staring at him and was now nuzzling his hand lovingly. Studying the curious behavior, he pet her head tentatively when she suddenly bit his wrist.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, pulling his hands back and cradling his wrist to his chest.

His small exclamation drew the group's attention back on himself and Miroku noticed the mark that was beginning to form on the boy's wrist. Following his gaze, Sango saw the small black diamond that appeared on Jack's wrist beside two puncture marks and connected the things together.

Fire cats only ever marked people whom they thought deserving of their service and loyalty.

While Kirara has been her companion since childhood and her father's before her, she has only ever marked one person and that was Midoriko. Seeing that her friend finally marked another left her momentarily speechless but she quickly recovered to move towards Jack and kneel in front of him. Trusting Kirara's judgement, as well as Kagome's decision and Miroku's wisdom, she decided that she was going to give this boy a chance at gaining her trust.

"Kagome, you can release him now." Sango called back to her friend, and Kagome, not wanting to tie the boy down in the first place, followed her request immediately.

With his hands unbound, Jack immediately rubbed at his wrists to remove the soreness and stood. With a last glance at the fire cat and Sango then at Kagome, he ran into the forest. Kirara looked at Sango, jumped onto her shoulder, and nuzzled her cheek.

Sango understood this as Kirara's way of saying goodbye to follow her chosen partner and pet her fondly before watching her transform to run after Jack. She followed the sight of her beloved companion until she disappeared behind the trees.

Kirara's departure saddened her but she had a feeling that she'd come back. Trusting her gut, she turned back to their group and found them all with a questioning gaze in their eyes.

"You let her leave just like that?" Miroku questioned, wondering why she let Kirara go so easily when the feline was her oldest friend.

"I couldn't possibly stand in the way of a fire cat and her chosen partner" Sango sighed.

"Chosen partner?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. "But I thought you've been with Kirara since you were a child."

"Kirara has helped my family for generations but she's never picked a partner from our clan." Sango started. "Fire cats are very loyal creatures. And while they can form bonds with multiple beings at once, they can only have one partner at a time and they are bound for as long as they both lived. Above all, they would always help their chosen partner." She moved to sit next to the embers of the fire from last night and looked up at her companions, expecting them to do the same. Once they found comfortable positions around the fire for all of them, including Inuyasha who preferred staying on branches, she continued.

"Fire cats mark their chosen partner like how most youkai mark their mates. In fact, mating is very similar to bonding. They chose someone they think is worthy of them and their protection in both strength and manner. They then bite their chosen ones and a mark forms right next to the bite or where it is willed to form to show that they have bonded." Sango explained.

"As far as I know, Kirara has only ever marked one person and that was Midoriko. When bonded, they could pull on each other's strengths and can feel each others emotions through the bond. The mark has to be returned though, or it would be a one-sided bond and is incomplete until reciprocated. Incomplete bonds can still be removed if a mark from a stronger demon is obtained but complete bonds last a lifetime." Sango concluded and let them take it in.

"But Jack didn't do anything to Kirara and I don't think he can bite her with his dull teeth." Kagome contemplated, remembering how his teeth looked very human and dull to her.

"He's not human. How many time do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull? He can bite us to death for all I know" Inuyasha snarled before going back to silence.

Kagome just glared at him, tempted to say 'the word' and show him how he couldn't treat her like that but thought of his unusual silence and thought that he might just have a lot on his mind and let it pass for now.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a bite. A transfer of aura would seal the deal just as effectively" Sango answered before moving to start the fire again.

"Anyway, it's not our business anymore, so let's just start the day normally" After successfully re-igniting the fire, she went to get the fish they dried from a few days ago and began to cook it.

Kagome, seeing the sad look on her friend's face, decided to help her out and act normally if it would take Kirara's absence from her mind.

They were just turning the fish over again when Shippo started jumping about.

"Hey, Kirara's back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sighed in relief when he saw his staff unharmed on the forest ground. His fingers had just brushed over it when he felt a strong presence behind him prompting him to tighten his hold and jump a safe distance away from the intruder.

Standing right where he was only moments before was a large saber-toothed cat with paws and tail aflame. It looked to be staring at him patiently and it reminded him mildly of Kirara. Not to mention she had the same markings as the kitten from before and the exact same diamond on its forehead. Jack unconsciously rubbed at the mark on his wrist at the memory of the sharp bite she received from her.

"Kirara?" He called tentatively and the cat tilted its head to the side as a sign that it was listening. It then diverted its eyes onto Jack's wrist and Jack followed its line of sight.

Looking down at the hand holding his staff, he caught sight of a black mark. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a diamond right next to the bite marks that Kirara gave him. It looked remarkably like the mark on said kitten's forehead as well as that of the beast he was currently faced with.

He looked back up at said beast, only to find that it was right in front him and he stumbled back, falling on his butt in surprise.

"Hey, I get that you and everyone else have superhuman speed and everything but try not to show off" He complained and he was surprised to find that it felt natural to converse with the creature.

He tried standing up but then a huge fiery paw landed on his chest and pinned him down. The flames licked at his skin but instead of the usual pain he got from heat, there was a pleasant warmth that spread from the point of contact through his whole body before concentrating at his right wrist where his mark was. He looked at the cat now towering above him and frowned.

"You can let me up now" he complained but the cat seemed content to just keep him pinned on the forest floor.

"Are you even Kirara?" He asked dubiously and the cat in question nuzzled his neck in response prompting a light giggle from Jack.

"Okay! Okay! You're Kirara" Jack laughed swiping playfully at Kirara's head and trying to dislodge her from her position on top of him but she just swiped playfully back at him with her other paw and Jack just lay there in a heap of laughter and smiles.

After a while, Kirara finally saw it fit to let Jack up and he smiled at her while dusting himself off of leaves and dirt from the forest ground.

"You're not too bad" Jack commented and grinned at her only to receive a playful shove to the shoulder which left Jack smiling again.

"As nice as it has been, I have to go" Jack said and pet her before rising to the sky.

Above the trees, when Jack turned to look back expecting Kirara to still be standing where he left her, he was shocked to see her flying right behind him and Jack paused in mid-flight.

"Okay, that's not the strangest thing I've seen today but come on!" Jack waved his hands around in exasperation. "Is there something you can't do?"

Kirara just tilted her head at this and Jack decided to just turn around and look for a way home.

When he saw Kirara blocking his way, he just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Of course you're gonna try and block my way, who hasn't?" Jack commented dryly but when he tried to move past Kirara, she just blocked his way again.

"Really?" Jack asked and Kirara once again cocked her head to the side which only served to irritate Jack more.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm just trying to get home" he tried to explain, not sure if she even understood him.

On his next attempt to get past her, he was surprised to find that she didn't even try to block his way again which left him suspicious. Before he could think more on it, he felt jaws clamp down on him firm enough to keep him in place but not hard enough to break skin with her teeth.

"Is this even necessary?" Jack whined, looking up at Kirara from his place, half dangling from her jaw.

"I would have come with you if you asked me nicely." Jack tried to convince her but she tightened her hold on him a little to show how much she believed him.

Of course he could always just blast her with his ice magic but he already liked her too much to even consider hurting her. At this Jack resigned himself to hanging unceremoniously from her jaw and tried to look as unhappy as he could while he thought Kirara looked strangely smug.

"Hey Kirara's back!" Shippo exclaimed. "And she has that boy with her!"

Sango looked up from cooking the fish they had previously dried to see that her friend had returned with a very reluctant Jack in her jaws. She laughed at this a little.

Kagome, upon seeing Jack hanging from Kirara's jaws was a little concerned at first but she trusted Kirara so she waved enthusiastically at them and approached them as soon as they landed.

When Kirara finally let Jack go, he tried to run away again but a look from Kirara told him that she would chase him wherever he tried to go and bring him back. Too tired to argue with her, he settled for slumping on the ground and pouting unhappily. He looked back up just in time to see Kirara engulfed in flames and emerge as the kitten he first saw her as, completely unscathed.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was a 'fire cat' were you?" Jack looked to Sango.

"Yep, all youkai have a special ability or another" She looked at him and saw Kirara trying to crawl onto his lap.

Jack tried stopping her at first, but already knowing the fire cat's perseverance, he quickly gave in and ran his hands tentatively across her fur. Finding her fur smooth and nice to touch, he was soon stroking her whole body from the head down repeatedly and it relaxed him a little.

"You know, you never answered my question" Jack pointed out when the group were already settled down and eating. They looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate except for Inuyasha who hasn't spoken a word to him. "What's a youkai?" The rest of the group looked at him strangely and Kagome thought it best that she explain it.

"What year is it, Jack?" After thinking about it for some time, she thought verifying that he was from the future would be the best way to start explaining.

"2013" Jack answered in a matter-of-fact tone and looked at them as if they were crazy to not know this.

Kagome sighed at this as it confirmed her previous theory though it didn't help the situation.

"It's the late 1400's, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's the late 1400's, Jack."

She expected a lot of reactions ranging from being frozen in shock to screaming hysterically, demanding a way back. The reaction she got, however, was entirely unexpected.

"Oh, come on! What did I do now?" Jack complained, surprising his temporary companions and removing Kirara from her relaxed state on his lap.

He looked to the sky. He knew Father Time was watching. He always was.

"I know I froze some of your potions from a while back but to actually send me to the past? And 500 years!"

Wasn't that a little over the top? And didn't he just save the children of the world last year? Didn't that count for something? Or did he do something against the laws of time without knowing it? Surely a warning would have sufficed? Or maybe that old man was just playing with him?

While Jack sat on the ground muttering about some 'stiff clocks' and 'bearded old men', Kagome approached him tentatively.

"Jack, do you know someone who could have done this to you?" Kagome stopped a few feet from Jack. She thought the Well was the only way to and from the future. She had to be cautious if this Jack, barely out of childhood, was powerful enough to travel between time, or sit unflinchingly in the face of a new era.

"I told you he was a taiyoukai!" Inuyasha was suddenly right in front of Jack, towering over him, arms crossed over his chest. "How else could he know a time demon?"

Sango knew where Inuyasha was coming from. Time demons were extremely rare, and the few that lived were always hiding and just observing the way time interacts with the world. The only ones who have contact with them are taiyoukai who visit them every once in a while during patrol over their lands.

"Taiyoukai? Time demon? What in the Moon are those? And I'll have you know that if I'm correct in my assumption that Father Time sent me here, he's not going to be very pleased with you calling him a time demon, whatever that is." Jack stated, seemingly unperturbed by the hanyou before him.

Kagome saw the change in Inuyasha's stance a second before it happened. One moment, Jack was there cradling Kirara on his lap, then they were gone, along with Inuyasha.

.

.

.

He was just sitting there petting Kirara and the next thing he knew, he was being grabbed by the front of his hoodie and dragged through the air in giant leaps. He had to struggle to keep Kirara from falling until he was finally able to put her in his front pocket. She was so small in this state. After making sure Kirara wouldn't be falling off, he didn't hesitate in blasting his attacker with ice and with a pained grunt from his assailant; he broke free from the hold, rode the wind to the ground and set Kirara aside, waiting for Inuyasha to come after him again.

He didn't have to wait long when Inuyasha emerged from a tree again and landed across from him with a scowl on his face.

"I knew you weren't human" Inuyasha moved to strike at him but Jack froze him waist down with thick ice before he could cross half the distance between them.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration. What did he ever do to these people?

"I don't know who you are, or what you are for that matter, but I can smell the power off of you and you smell like HIM. If he sent you after me, or for whatever reason you're here, I won't let you hurt Kagome or the others" Inuyasha managed to snarl out before breaking free of the ice and striking at Jack again.

Before Jack could react to defend himself, Kirara was already standing before him in her transformed state and blocking the hanyou's path.

"Out of my way, Kirara!" Inuyasha snarled but Kirara stood her ground.

"You'd betray Sango like this?" Inuyasha's eyes were lined with red at the thought of betrayal from a pack member. And they were pack.

Kirara growled at this and moved to strike at Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Jack stepped in front of Kirara and held her face between his hands. "I don't know what's going on but I don't want you fighting against you friend for me." Kirara was unmoving.

"Please." Jack stressed the word and looked into her eyes trying to convey everything he wanted to say without words.

Finally, Kirara stepped back and relaxed her stance and Jack slumped from the evaporating tension coming off of his new friend.

Inuyasha used this time to pin Jack to the ground from behind, holding Jack's hands behind his back.

"Now tell me why you're here" Inuyasha demanded, tightening his grip on Jack and pushing him into the ground.

Kirara growled from her position but stayed put. She would intercede when the situation became out of hand.

"I don't know! That's what I want to know and I just want to get back home but you people keep on stopping me! What did I ever do to you?" Jack screamed in frustration at him and Inuyasha winced at the verbal assault on his poor ears.

"You think I believe you?" Inuyasha snarled and flipped him over so he can look Jack in the face. "You came to us last night with such a strong aura in an alarming speed. And though you yourself don't smell like a youkai, His scent is all over you."

"What is up with me smelling like someone?" He takes a bath every day, thank you very much.

Inuyasha was not convinced. "What are you after?"

Jack wanted to cry in irritation because he was in a strange world with strange people and they keep on attacking him from nowhere and he was in the past for crying out loud! He just wanted to go home! But he was past those times of weakness. Sure he cried when no one paid attention to him. He cried when the moon wouldn't answer him. But he found his place with the children. He became the Guardian of Fun, as a matter of fact. And he would be damned if he let this dog wannabe stand in the way of him and his duty. So with a mischievous smile and a spark of naughtiness in his eye, he blew a happy flake at Inuyasha's face and waited for the change.

It was time to do this the Jack way.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha saw the snowflake coming at him and he could have dodged it if he wanted to but he broke free of the thick ice he was enclosed in earlier, what harm could a snowflake do?

As soon as the flake touched his nose, he felt something change. All the anger, doubt, and feelings of betrayal from earlier vanished replaced with emotions he hasn't experienced since he was a pup. He looked at the kid underneath him and when he saw the smirk on Jack's face, he knew it was his doing. He wanted to curse at him, demand a cure for whatever it was that was inflicted on him but instead of sharp words and angry tones coming out of his mouth, there was laughter.

He hadn't laughed in ages. Not like this. He laughed at other people's demise. He laughed at pranks and other people's misfortunes. But this laugh was different. This was joyous laughter. And when he looked at Jack and saw that annoying smirk on his face again, he wanted to remove it and he did it at the only way he knew how at the moment.

He tickled Jack.

Jack saw the change as soon as it happened. Inuyasha's snarl vanished from his lips and in its place was a tentative smile, as if he hasn't smiled in ages. Gone was the fierce, angry look in his eyes. With it was now the spark of laughter and the widening of his eyes with wonder and joy.

Then, he laughed, and Jack couldn't have felt anything more fulfilling. He'd seen the haunted look in Inuyasha's eyes those few moments he had when Inuyasha paused during the change from his happy flake and he could tell at once that Inuyasha's past was much like his. Alone and lonely. What was a Guardian of Fun to do?

When Inuyasha tickled him, he was pleasantly surprised and he squirmed out from underneath and hid behind Kirara.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jack pointed an accusatory finger in Inuyasha's direction.

"Tickle fests don't start until both contestants are ready" Jack pouted

Kirara rolled her eyes at the ensuing childishness. She was too old for this. She was about to transform back into her kitten form when she felt cold fingers poke at her sides. A look showed her a smirking child with a challenge in his eyes.

Well, she wasn't one to back out from a challenge.

She lunged at Jack, once again pinning him under her paws and started licking his face.

"Ew!" Jack laughed at the strange assault before he saw a blur of red and white from the corner of his eyes and clawed fingers were suddenly ghosting across his sides much like Bunny's would whenever he tricked the grumpy Guardian of Hope into a tickle fight.

"Hey! You're teaming up on me!" Jack tried to glare at both of his attackers but found it to be in vain because he soon burst out laughing uncontrollably. But he was Jack Frost.

And Jack Frost doesn't lose at his own game.

With a flick of his staff, the wind came barreling down on Inuyasha and Kirara and he took this time to leap into the skies. When the two recovered, they glanced at each other and the chase began.

Oh, it is on!

* * *

 **A/N:** Kind of not a chapter, it falls short of my word count standard which is around 1k-2k words, but it does play a part in the story :) And hey, I updated two days in a row! Also, the last chapter was a little too dark for me with Inuyasha attacking him and whatnot and all that interrogation. So here's some fluff! Yay!

purplefern: Thank you for the kind review! Getting the character right is the biggest challenge in writing fan fiction for me so you have no idea how relieved I am to here that from you :) I've read tons of Rise of the Guardians fan fiction and watched the movie more times than I could count so I hope I live up to your expectations!

Crossover Junkie: I do actually have a draft of a conversation with Kagome that goes like that but it won't be appearing any time soon 'cause Jack has a lot of questions he needs answers to before he starts explaining himself. Cheers to you for helping me with the story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. It must have been when he was still just a pup and his Aniki would play with him in the guise of training. Maybe this pup was sent by his Aniki to play with him, that would explain why the pup was covered in his Aniki's scent right?

He looked in front of him again and at the blue clad white figure that he was in pursuit of. The pup was laughing and he couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter himself as the chase continued. The source of laughter like the tinkling of crystals on crystals was always just beyond reach, riding gracefully on the wind like a snowflake.

A glance to his right a little ways behind him and he could see the pup's protector. Of course his Aniki would send a protector with the pup, and a strong one at that, keeping pace with them but ready to jump in if there is any sign of danger. Because any youkai would want to get their hands on an inuyoukai pup as strong and rare as this one.

Tsukuyomi, that was the scent of his Aniki and this pup smelled the same. While his Aniki smelled of Tsukuyomi because of being the heir to the House of the Moon, the pup was blessed by Tsukuyomi, which would explain the control over snow and his friendship with the Four Cardinal Winds and the Monsoons, gifts from the Kami, no doubt. A youkai blessed by the Kami would be hounded by youkai, either to mate or own.

The pup has to be protected.

With that sudden realization, Inuyasha spread his senses to determine if any youkai were nearby and wished harm on the pup. When he sensed multiple youkai, despite being lesser youkai, crawling all around the forest they were in, he panicked and with a strong leap, crossed the distance between him and Jack and enveloped him in his arms before bringing them both to the ground.

Jack froze at the unfamiliar gesture of what would be considered a hug.

"Uhm?" Jack looked to Kirara, who just landed beside them, for help but noticed that the fire cat was looking around them cautiously.

Confused, Jack focused on his connection with nature as an elemental and after extreme concentration found the reason why both Inuyasha and Kirara have tensed up.

The forest was silent.

Somewhere beyond the tree line of the clearing they landed in hid dozens of creatures not unlike the ones he first encountered. He was just about to wriggle out of Inuyasha's grasp when he was shoved into the waiting jaws of Kirara.

He opened his mouth to complain that he can fight and demand that he be released when he looked back up at Inuyasha and saw that the effects of his happy flake was gone if the confused, mildly angry, expression on Inuyasha's face was anything to go by.

Inuyasha stared at Jack, contemplating what to do. The pup, no, the kid could fight but he could deal with these lesser demons faster with Tessaiga and but he couldn't have the pup – Jack, damn it! – he couldn't have Jack down here with him.

"I don't know what just happened and you're going to have to explain it when we get back to camp brat, but that can wait. Take him back, Kirara." Inuyasha moved to turn back but was interrupted.

"I'm not leaving!" Jack crossed his arms as best as he could. "I don't need to be protected."

"Keh, need it or not, you're leaving." Inuyasha tsked and turned. "Besides, you're not needed here."

Jack's eyes widened at the proclamation but squared his shoulders soon after.

"Fine!" He huffed and squirmed out of Kirara's hold. "But don't think for a second that I'm going to follow you like a good little puppy!" With that, Jack leapt up and rode the wind away.

Inuyasha was more affected than he would have wanted by the puppy comment but he had other more pressing issues at hand, like the youkai closing in on him for example and the runaway brat.

"Go after him Kirara."

Kirara rolled her eyes at him. As if she needed to be told to follow Jack.

Kirara had just left when the first youkai jumped at him and he used his claws to dispose of it to give Kirara and Jack more time to get away before using his more destructive attacks.

When Inuyasha was sure that both of them were a good distance away, he smirked. A good battle was just what he needed to clear his mind from the effects of that snowflake.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

.

.

.

Jack sighed when he realized that in his anger, he had unconsciously flown back to camp like the 'good little puppy' he so refused to be. Exhausted emotionally and physically for the day, he decided to just rest with them for a while and maybe ask Kagome a few things since she seemed to know about his situation before moving on and looking for the way home by himself. He landed a few ways from camp to have more time to himself when he felt Kirara land right behind him just a few moments later.

"Guess you'll be my constant companion from now on, huh?" Jack turned to Kirara and watched her transform back to her kitten form before hopping onto his waiting arms and crawling into his hoodie pocket. He walked slowly, having deflated from the adrenaline high caused by the little game of chase they played and fight that followed soon after.

"You know what? You're kinda like my friend Baby Tooth, she's always with me too" He smiled down at the face peeking out of his hoodie pocket.

"Aren't you going to be cold in constant close proximity with me?" He remembered how Baby Tooth kept on shivering in his hands in the ravine. Jack took a moment to think about it. Now that he actually had the time, he took note of how Kirara's fire didn't hurt him and how Inuyasha didn't flinch at his cold temperature earlier.

A touch of his staff on the ground confirmed that he still had his ice powers, so what had changed?

Deciding that he needed more time to think than just the quick walk back to camp, he went in the direction of a small stream he saw earlier to really spend time contemplating on everything that has happened so far.

Upon arriving, he left his staff leaning up against a nearby tree – wouldn't want the water freezing on him now - before seating at the edge of the stream and dipping his feet in the water.

River water during the beginning of autumn is what Jack would describe as warm even if it was cool to others, so his surprise when his feet were met with cool water upon contact was understandable. He quickly withdrew his feet from the water then stared at the water intently. Finding no traces of ice where he could have let his power slip, he turned to look at his feet.

They were still the pale feet he was used to but upon closer inspection, what used to look like the dead skin of a corpse now had an undertone, albeit very faint, of pink.

Jack jumped up from his seated position at this discovery and Kirara jolted at the sudden movement and jumped out of Jack's hoodie pocket. From her position at the ground, she looked up at a pacing Jack.

"Why am I pink?" Jack asked no one in particular. "Sure I'm not pink, just a little less blue, kinda like a human… " he froze.

"Oh Moon! Am I turning human?" Kirara was getting dizzy watching Jack's continued pacing.

"That would explain it! You not freezing in contact with me," he looked at Kirara, "Your white-haired friend not even getting a little cold at my touch, and... and the cold water!"

Jack slumped down beside the stream and looked at his reflection. Sure enough looking back at him was a face with the same blue eyes and white hair he'd been accustomed to seeing the past centuries but against the natural paleness of his cheeks, the light dusting of pink was as noticeable as the Moon in a clear night sky.

"What if Father Time didn't just send me back through time? What if he sent me back to MY time and now I'm going to have to relive my life? Oh holy mother of icecaps!" Jack stood again and went back to pacing. All the tense energy needed to go somewhere.

"But wait, why the 1400's? I'm fairly certain I was born in the late 1600's to the early 1700's. Did he mix it up? Next thing I know, I'd be in space, or better yet, the moon!" He then proceeded to repeatedly bang his head onto the nearest tree. "Or I'm just going crazy…"

Kirara was beginning to think that maybe she chose the wrong partner because no self-respecting youkai would do such a disgraceful act when Jack stopped and lay on the ground unmoving. Kirara then walked to Jack and crawled atop his chest before settling right in the middle and facing him.

"What are you looking at?" Jack looked at Kirara only to have her look away.

Jack proceeded to ignore her but then heard her growl. He looked at her again but she continued looking at something else. He followed her line of sight and once again saw the diamond mark on his right wrist. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked back up at the feline on his chest.

"Is this your doing?" Jack was aghast at the possibility that the mark he now had was the cause of his current problem and didn't know how to react to it when Kirara thankfully shook her head.

"Wait, you can understand me?" A nod.

"Can you talk?" A shake of the head.

"Then why are you looking at this diamond?" Jack brought his hand up to stare closely at the mark on his wrist. Maybe it could give him some clues.

After staring at it for so long Jack sighed and placed his arm back at his side. He didn't know what to do anymore. He frowned and looked up at the sky. Maybe he should just lay there and rest for a while, let his mind clear. It has been a long day. He looked around trying to determineif the place was going to be safe at the moment before standing, grabbing his staff, and leaping up onto a large tree branch. He pulled Kirara closer to him who nuzzled his cheek before going back into his hoodie pocket.

Jack leaned against the tree's trunk and tried his best to get some sleep.

Unbeknownst to him was the curious set of eyes that were watching and the patter of small feet as he was left to his sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Inuyasha going inuyoukai :D what's happening to him? Or Jack for that matter?

I still have no idea where this is going :3 I'm just exploring the feudal era with Jack and enjoying it along the way :) sorry for the late update :( I had a ton of exams the past two weeks . This is a pretty long chapter to make up for the previous short one :D Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

When Inuyasha finished with the horde of lesser youkai, he wiped the tessaiga at the sleeve of his haori and placed it back in its sheath. He moved to leap but stopped mid-step. He needed this time to think. He'd walk back to camp and take this time for himself. Kirara would have made sure that the brat made it back to camp. For now, he'd think.

Jack. That's what the brat's name was. Or at least what he claimed it was. What kind of name was that? But he wasn't too surprised since he came from Kagome's time. He was just a kid and yet, he runs around commanding all things cold and riding the Winds like he was born to do so. From the future and acquaintances with a time demon? And he smells not just like his bastard of a brother but of Tsukuyomi as well.

Being pinned to a tree, awakening 50 years later to the reincarnation of the woman he loved, fighting Naraku, and the endless bickering with his brother? That couldn't compare to the confusion he felt now. Then, he knew what he was dealing with. The Shikon no Tama, hanyou, youkai and miko; they were normal. But this? Jack? Just what was he?

Inuyasha gripped his head in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He needed to help Kagome find the shards. He didn't want a recurrence of the past where he failed the people important to him. But then, there was that snowflake. Whatever it had done to him, he was both angered and relieved about it. It was like a replay of the happiest moments of his life and he would have wished to stay like that forever but at the same time, it was a most offensive invasion of his privacy.

Everything pointed to this being a plot of Sesshomaru's. The way Jack smelled, the memories he triggered, his appearance, and the aura surrounding him? It was like he embodied every aspect of being an heir of the House of the Moon. And wasn't that just Sesshomaru's territory? The boy even smelled like an inuyoukai pup sometimes. Was that a disguise wearing off?

But then again, with the short time he spent with Jack, he'd already seen how the boy was in no way an evil entity. Mischievous, yes. Playful? Definitely. And downright annoying. But the way he handled Kirara? Gentle and careful as a mother would a pup? And how about the fight they had? How Jack had restricted his movement but refrained from actually hurting him?

No. The boy had no questionable intentions. He'd been entirely truthful and had always stood on the defensive. He'd even trusted them enough to relax in their presence a few moments prior. He was either extremely powerful and confident in his abilities or unbelievably innocent and kind and compassionate. Like Kagome, he realized. And while he knew that the former was a very big possibility with the display of power and control that Jack had shown, he was more inclined to believe the latter because the way Jack's eyes lit up with joy and the sound of his tinkling laughter carried by the wind? That was not something you could fake.

With that, he made his decision. If Jack so wanted, he could tag along with them and they'd help him find his way. Kirara and Kagome have obviously already approved and Sango seemed to see him in high regard while Miroku was always the wise man in their group despite his lecherous tendencies. They'd accept him. Shippo could use a new playmate anyway. Or another target for his pranks. He had a feeling the pup - Jack, yes, he was now a pup in his eyes - was a bigger prankster than the kit though. And wasn't that just a bigger problem for him?

He sighed. Some years ago, he would never have considered this. He would turn around and walk away. Maybe even land a punch or so before leaving. But then he'd met Kagome and she'd shown him compassion and companionship unlike anything else. That was more than he'd ever had since he was a pup. Then she continued to influence everyone else around her. An abandoned hanyou, an orphaned kit, a cursed monk, and a vengeful taijiya. Those and one clumsy miko made up their ragtag pack of misfits. But it was pack nonetheless. And here was a new (possible) addition to their pack. A pup wielding powers of cold but carrying a heart of blazing warmth.

Yep. He was gonna have one heck of a time. But he was resolute in his decision and he wasn't taking it back.

Now, if he could just find that brat and drag him back, thrashing and screaming if he had to.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was just starting to worry for both boys when Inuyasha re-entered their camp looking deep in thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, walking towards him.

"Where's the brat?" Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings for a shock of white hair to no avail. A quick sniff also told him that Jack hadn't gone back here like he told him to. He grunted.

"Jack?" Shippo moved to stand next to Kagome, tilting his head innocently. "Weren't you the one who chased him away?"

Inuyasha felt his hand twitch and was _this_ close to hitting the kit on the head when Kagome intervened.

"Inuyasha." She intoned with a warning, standing between him and her kit.

"Feh, I told him to go back here, alright?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Clearly though, he's more hardheaded than I anticipated." he added under his breath.

Kagome could feel her eyebrow twitch in irritation. Wasn't he someone to talk about hardheadedness?

She was just about to demand that he look for the kid when Inuyasha raised a clawed finger.

"He's just close by. I can sense his aura from here" Inuyasha looked in the general direction of where he can feel the pup.

"Probably throwing another temper tantrum. Tsk, stupid pup."

" _Another_ temper tantrum?" Kagome questioned. "Do I want to know why there's been more than one of these 'tantrums'?"

"I had a talk with the pup, okay? And now he's gone off to who-knows-where when I specifically told him to come back here" he grunted as if he actually did expect Jack to come back to camp after what he did.

"Pup?" Kagome thought she was mistaken the first time, but now she was sure that Inuyasha was calling Jack a 'pup' which from what she learned so far was the inuyoukai equivalent of her kit.

"Okay, you're explaining this later but right now, you are going to go get Jack and make sure he's okay." She demanded with hands on her hips.

"Hey, when did it become my job to handle misbehaving kids?" Inuyasha complained.

"Since you started chasing them off! Now, go before I go on a verbal tirade with my _magic_ word" Kagome warned, deceptively calm and he didn't need another word before he was dashing into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think Inuyasha is just a big softie who doesn't know how to express himself and the way he tries to hide how concerned he really is by being gruff about it is just adorable to me! And I love how scary Kagome can be when she wants to :3 About Jack's sorta breakdown, someone told me that was kind of not like Jack but looking back to the movie, he also did make a big deal about his identity and the moon not answering him so I thought, what bigger question is there after "Who am I?" Than "What am I?" Existential questions are heartbreaking :'(

Taranodongirl1: Thank you! I will continue it, so don't you worry :) Btw I loved your story "Pitch's New Little Prince" so please continue it! Let's support each other as authors *hugs*

Crossover Junkie: What fun is there in a story where you already know what will happen? And how is it that you're always updated about this story when you're not following it? Are you checking it out often? Nevertheless, thank you for the constant support :) Do keep in touch :D

To everyone else, sorry for the late update :( I didn't realize I haven't updated for so long until I saw this in my email. I promise I'll update again soon! Thank you for the increasing support!

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

"Stupid Kagome!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he navigated through the forest towards a nearby stream.

"Always threatening me with that damned word" he leapt past a fallen log and continued walking to where he can smell snow and pine with an underlying hint of mint which he now attributed to Jack's scent. What the hell was up with the pup anyway? One moment he was fine and laughing and all that but when told to flee for his own good he throws a tantrum and decides to rebel by not going back to camp but staying just outside of it?

Inuyasha's little mental tirade was broken when he sensed a small but still unwelcome presence in the area he believed Jack to be in. With a not so subtle curse, he quickened his pace and could already see a bit of blue when he hit a barrier.

"Damn!" He started banging his fists on the barrier to no avail. Of course he could always use his Adamant Barrage, but Jack was too close and could get hurt in the process. Saiving that as a last resort, he started trying to get Jack's attention by getting as close as the barrier allowed.

"Brat!" Inuyasha tried at first, but Jack showed no signs of hearing him.

"Hey, kid! Stop pretending like you can't here me" he raged but soon accepted that Jack must have been exhausted and in deep sleep at the moment.

He tsked and observed Jack. Compared to how hyper and larger than life he seemed when moving about, curled up against the tree's bark like that, he could almost understand why Kagome felt motherly about him. The pup was too small and if he hadn't felt his aura before and battled him earlier, he wouldn't have ever thought this small slip of a boy could be such a powerful pup. He was even hugging that stick he carried about like a babe would cuddle a comfort blanket.

Inuyasha's attention was captured by rustling behind a bush. He got ready to attack but saw a sloppy side ponytail peeking out of the bushes and paused for a moment. He scanned the immediate area and finding no trace of Sesshomaru, sheathed his sword.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned Rin as she walked out of the bushes.

"Rin is looking after Yuki-sama" she looked to Jack then back at Inuyasha, nodding furiously as if resolute in her self-appointed job. She then walked toward Jack's tree and right through the barrier as if it didn't even exist.

"How..." Inuyasha began but Rin just tilted her to the side and looked at him curiously.

"You!" Inuyasha pointed at her. "Tell me who did this" he gestured at the barrier.

"Sesshomaru-sama said pointing is very bad" she lectured and placed her hands on her hips, very reminiscent of how Kagome always reprimanded him.

"Sesshomaru? I knew that bastard was involved in this!" Inuyasha accused.

"You tell him that I don't care what he's up to but he better keep Jack out of it!"

Rin appeared to be considering what he said for a long time before curiously tipping her head to one side once more.

"What's a 'bastard'?"

Inuyasha face-planted in exasperation before hurriedly standing and pointing at her once more.

"You!"

"Enough" Sesshomaru emerged from behind the tree Jack was in.

"Sesshomaru!" He unsheathed Tessaiga once more and it immediately transformed to its true form.

Sesshomaru stopped right in front of the tree Jack slept in before leaping and landing right in front of Jack, silently observing him, and if his eyes widened a fraction, it was gone before Inuyasha could be sure. Jack continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the imposing presence in front of him.

"Stay away from him!" Inuyasha raged and hit the barrier with Tessaiga, still afraid to unleash his Adamant Barrage and he just knew that Sesshomaru knew that as well which served to irritate him more.

Sesshomaru leaped back to the ground and landed in front of Rin, staring her down. She refused to acknowledge him and looked everywhere else but him.

"Rin" he called her attention and with a sigh she finally met his expectant gaze.

"Rin found Yuki-sama" she gestured towards Jack.

Sesshomaru continued looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs as if she'd done something very wrong.

"Yuki-sama looked so scared and lonely a while ago. He was walking back and forth, hitting his head on a tree, and then he just lied down on the grass as if he gave up." She continued, fidgeting on her feet.

"Then he went to sleep up there" she pointed at the tree "but he kept on tossing and turning and Rin thought he might fall and there are scary beings in the forest when Sesshomaru-sama is not around so Rin had to protect Yuki-sama." She ranted desperate for her Sesshomaru-sama to understand.

"And Sesshomaru-sama said that if Rin ever needed protection when Sesshomaru-sama is not there to crush this pearl" she stretched out her hand and on it where what looked to be red shards.

Sesshomaru knew what his ward was talking about. He had given her a red pearl that contained some of his youki and, should it ever be broken, would cast a barrier that would surround its bearer until he came back and dispelled it.

"As soon as Rin crushed it, Yuki-sama settled down and Rin is looking after Yuki-sama" she finished her story, not paying attention to the hanyou just outside her barrier. She never did like Inuyasha anyway. He was always noisy.

"'Yuki-sama'" Sesshomaru voiced out the name.

"Hai!" Rin affirmed with a quick nod "Rin saw Yuki-sama making pretty ice patterns with his stick when he arrived" she hurriedly explained before pointing to a damp spot on the ground where Jack slammed his staff earlier the only remnants being his melted frost.

Sesshomaru looked back at this 'Yuki-sama'.

When he felt the release of youki from his pearl earlier, he immediately came, thinking that Rin was in danger. As soon as he arrived, the first thing he noted was the aura of an inuyoukai pup. Thinking that it was a lost pup that Rin found, he scanned the scene in front of him to find Rin quarreling with Inuyasha. That was normal, his half-brother argued with everyone. What surprised him was the unknown pup resting on the tree.

Upon closer inspection, he was even more shocked to sense that it was no ordinary pup but one from his house as well, but he was careful to hide his surprise. Pups born of the House of the Moon were few and far between and as far as he knew, he was the only one currently in existence. Schooling his expression back to its usual impassiveness, he turned to his ward for an explanation and he now knew half the story. Now, where was he before Rin found him?

He patted Rin on the head to ease her mind and show that he was not, in any way, angered. He then turned to Inuyasha. He must have known of the pup before or he wouldn't be here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru turned his full attention onto Inuyasha and the latter couldn't help but tighten his grip on the Tessaiga.

"You stay away from him or I won't stop hunting you down!" Inuyasha all but demanded, raising the Tessaiga in a silent threat.

Sesshomaru looked at him blankly then glanced back at Jack.

"Him?" He repeated.

"He's under my protection, just like Kagome!" Inuyasha declared.

"The miko?" Sesshomaru put two and two together. The pup must have come from the same place as the miko. They wear similar, peculiar robes after all and he has never seen or sensed either of them before seeing them with his brother. Remembering both the appearance, smell, and aura of the pup, he determined that the pup not only needed better protection than his halfwit of a brother could provide but also rightfully belonged to him, coming from his house.

At the same time, Inuyasha realized his mistake. He was revealing information about the pup that Sesshomaru should not have known. He cursed himself internally. His inner musing was interrupted when Sesshomaru shifted towards Jack again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Sesshomaru bent down to pick Jack up.

"Taking what is rightfully mine. Come, Rin." He turned to walk away with Jack safely tucked in his arms just as he felt a spike of youki in the area. He grabbed Rin and leaped a good distance into the air just in time to avoid Inuyasha's adamant barrage. Sesshomaru checked to see if the pup had woken up from the sudden movement but he seemed to unconsciously know that he was in the presence of his alpha, therefore safe, and continued to sleep blissfully, curling slightly into Sesshomaru's side. He placed both Rin and Jack down in another clearing, out of sight, noting how the pup slightly tensed as soon as he was separated from his person before turning to face the hanyou.

Inuyasha was livid. No one messed with his pack and got away just like that. This barrier was not going to keep him from Jack and he was most definitely not letting this bastard take him just like that.

"Let him go. NOW!" Inuyasha screamed and charged at Sesshomaru who evaded with ease. He moved to claw at Inuyasha's side but was blocked by the Tessaiga and they both jumped a good distance from each other. Inuyasha went at Sesshomaru again, aiming directly at the taiyoukai's chest only to be blocked and pushed back by a sheathed Tokijin. He skidded backwards, feet dragging across the dirt and ended lightly crouched on the opposite side of the clearing. Before he could recover, Sesshomaru was already in front of him holding the blunt end of his blade into Inuyasha's side, pushing him back into a tree.

Sesshomaru straightened, placed Tokijin back into it's place and began to walk back to Rin and Jack. He bent down once more to pick up said pup when he was met with eyes, blue and clear as crystals of ice.

.

.

.

Kagome was pacing back and forth. Inuyasha left more than half an hour ago. If Jack was as close to camp as she thought he was, they should have been back by now.

"I'm gonna go check on them." She stood, brushing at imaginary dirt on her skirt.

"I'll come with you." Sango was quick to follow and soon, all of them were leaving camp and walking in the direction of the stream. They were going at a casual face before they heard the familiar sound of a blast. Sharing a quick glance, they all rushed to the source of the blast to see Sesshomaru with his back to them and Inuyasha slumped against a tree on the side.

Rushing to Inuyasha's side, Kagome slumped down to check if he was ok and heard him groan before trying to stand.

"Don't move, you look awful. What happened?" She searched his face for answers when she received none before following his gaze back to Sesshomaru.

There, sitting in front of Sesshomaru resembling a very confused child, was Jack. He looked at Sesshomaru with a hint of awe, disbelief, and confusion. All very strange reactions to the most feared taiyoukai in the land. There was no fear at all in his eyes. Sesshomaru, curiously, was also just looking at Jack, seemingly lost in thought.

No one in the clearing moved for a while before Rin came out from hiding and practically jumped at Jack, getting a tiny 'oomph' out of him from the impact and serving to confuse the winter child even further. To everyone's surprise, Jack took it in stride. Adjusting Rin so she was sitting comfortably in his lap then ruffling her hair and smiling at her. "Aren't you an energetic one?" He laughed a little and Rin beamed at him.

Jack took this time to observe his surroundings. He was pretty sure he went to sleep on a tree branch beside a stream. He remembered having a hard time going to sleep then having a sudden feeling of peace and security surround him. It was arguably one of the best sleeps in his existence before he started dreaming of a battle in which looking at his surroundings now may not have been much of a dream after all. How he woke up on the ground with yellow-gold eyes staring at him was beyond him but he wasn't being attacked and it wasn't the strangest of situations he's woken up to. Besides, if he reacted to every strange thing that's happened to him, he'd have gone mad long ago.

A quick glance at the people around him and he determined he was pretty much with the same group of people with the addition of the staring weirdo and the adorable kid.

Said weirdo was still staring at him and he could have sworn if MiM had a physical manifestation on earth and he didn't know any better, he'd have thought this being in front of him was MiM. He won't lie, the guy gives of the same aura as the moonbeams but with a little more solidity and intensity to it albeit being a little more wild. He looked around again and noticed everyone was staring at him now and he stopped himself from heaving a great sigh.

"Do I want to know what's going on? Should I even try and understand?" He asked exasperatedly, looking every person in the clearing in the eye, waiting for someone to explain. Finally, the staring weirdo - yes, he is sticking to that name until he is otherwise corrected - straightened.

"Follow." He ordered then turned around. Rin stood and began following her Sesshomaru-sama.

"Excuse me?" Jack exclaimed, slack jawed and eyes wide in disbelief. Did this man actually expect him to just do as he says?

Sesshomaru spared him a glance, eyebrows slightly raised in silent, slightly disbelieving query and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not following you anytime soon, weirdo." Jack huffed and crossed his arms across his chest looking slightly miffed and pointedly facing the other way.

Kagome, Sango, Shipou, and Miroku's jaws all dropped at the blatant and nonchalant dismissal of the taiyoukai and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at his brother's rejection. The hilarity of the situation giving him a sudden energy boost, Inuyasha stood and began to gloat.

"Of course he's not going anywhere with you!" He exclaimed haughtily. "He's with us." He declared proudly.

"And what makes you say that?" Everyone once again turned their eyes onto the child still sitting on the forest floor.

Jack was annoyed. What was with these people? If they didn't want to hurt him or capture him, they just expect him to suddenly join them? He stood, dusted himself off, then moved to grab his staff - except, it wasn't there. Jack's eyes widened in alarm. A quick scan of his surroundings and he confirmed that he definitely was without his staff. It must have been back at the tree by the stream. With a subtle curse, he stood and started walking in the direction he thought the stream to be in, pointedly ignoring everyone else in the clearing.

* * *

 **A/N:** So it's been a year... I'm so sorry :( I got so busy, had 2 jobs and was trying to keep my scholarship and I just didn't have time to myself in general so I just couldn't fit this story into my schedule. But then, I don't ever start a story without finishing it so now that I've got time again, I will continue this. If you're still following this, thank you so much. To new readers, thank you for checking it out even though it was last updated eons ago. I am back to my schedule of one chapter a week now. Comments, suggestions and others always welcome 3 Thank you !(^^)!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru stared at the retreating figure of the blue clad pup in barely concealed bewilderment. The pup must have known who he was. It was evident in his actions in his sleep and even in the awe in his eyes the first time he laid eyes on his person. He did, however, also note the disbelief and confusion warring with that awe. His actions while asleep were also completely different from his actions when awake. In sleep, he behaved just like the pup he was, seeking comfort in the presence of his alpha. But awake, he reminded him of Inuyasha. Perhaps the pup has spent too much time with the hanyou and picked up a few unwanted traits. He would get that taken care of. No pure inuyoukai pup, especially not from his house, was going to behave like the halfbreed. Before he could move to follow the pup, the miko had dashed into the forest without a word, chasing after the pup. Curious.

Kagome couldn't believe these people! Of course they would overwhelm Jack. She felt exactly like that the first time these youkai with their giant egos started claiming her as theirs. And since Jack was obviously from the future as well, the poor kid must have been scared and confused. Kagome didn't even spare the others a glance to hopefully catch up with Jack and help calm him down. Those idiots can fight with themselves over their stupid alpha issues.

.

.

.

Kagome arrived at the edge of the clearing near the stream just in time to see Jack pickup the stick thingy he carried when he came back with Kirara. Said firecat was also in the clearing, apparently guarding said stick and waiting for Jack to arrive. She noticed how his eyes lit up with joy like a child on Christmas eve to be reunited with the stick and it confused Kagome. Maybe it was a family heirloom? Jack then held Kirara's face between his hands and placed his forehead right on the diamond at Kirara's. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on a private moment. Jack then moved to sit at the edge of the stream, his feet dangling close to the water with Kirara on his lap, now in her kitten form.

"I know you're there." Jack declared without looking back.

"I wasn't trying to hide." Kagome clarified, moving out of the shadow of the trees and closer to the stream. She then proceeded to sit beside Jack. Close enough to see him up close but far enough so as not to further scare the boy away.

"Yeah, you just happened to pass by the exact same area I went to." Jack snorted.

"I wanted to talk to you but I also wanted to give you and Kirara privacy first." Kagome explained, not at all offended by his accusative sarcasm.

Jack was slightly taken aback by the sincerity in her voice, her eyes solemnly staring into the distance. He shook the feeling away quickly.

"Well, some more of that would be much appreciated." Jack chuckled weakly.

It broke Kagome's heart, seeing a child like this. Any child, youkai or not, should not have a laugh that sounded as tired as Jack's just did.

"I'm sorry Jack. In behalf of everyone. None of us ever meant you any harm. I know it's hard to believe but we're all just trying to help you and keep you safe. Even Sesshomaru, I bet." She chanced a glance at Jack only to see his bangs hiding his face.

"Help me?" Jack repeated almost incredulously. "You wouldn't even hear me out. Ignored all my questions and demanded answers from me without providing the same courtesy." He finally looked up and his eyes were the dark blue color of a raging storm.

"You assumed the worst of me at first glance. You took my words and morphed them into something that made me look dangerous in your eyes. I awoke tied up!" Jack all but ended in a scream and felt a little bad for the flinch that he got out of her.

"We were just being cautious." Kagome explained, her voice almost pleading for him to understand. She knew she lost him when he moved to stand.

"So am I."

* * *

A/N: I made it in time !(^^)! Bit shorter than usual but I couldn't cut it anywhere else T^T

Ludicrousprocrastinator02 - Thank you so much! That was one of my biggest concerns and had to read the entire story over and over again to get their characters again ;-; Will try my best to keep the consistency ^^

Didn't really think anyone was still reading this so thank you all ;-; I'll try not to get eaten by life again ^^

P.S. sorry for the short delay . I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why Chapter 11 wasn't showing up every time I tried to upload T^T turns out I have to save it in story format ;-; Still hope you enjoy !(^^)!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of the group arrived just in time to see Jack take flight and go in the opposite direction from where they just came from with Kirara following close behind. Inuyasha was just about to leap after him when he felt someone grip his sleeve.

"No." Kagome said in a voice so hollow Inuyasha was momentarily shocked. "We've done enough damage. If there's any way we can help Jack, he'll come to us." She then stood and dusted herself off before making her way back to camp.

"What if he gets attacked out there?" Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group, trying to convince them that they have to bring Jack back.

"He's shown that he's more than capable of taking care of himself, my friend." Miroku tried reassuring him.

"Besides," Sango interjected, "Kirara is with him. I'm sure she'll come to us if anything happens." She finished, smiling at the silhouettes she can still see in the distance.

"Ne, Inuyasha, when did you become a dad?" Shippo asked, tilting his head to one side and looking as innocent as possible. He jumped away just in time to avoid Inuyasha's fist which made a crater where he was standing only moments ago.

Inuyasha felt a vein throbbing in his head. He didn't need another brat to bother him anyway. He straightened and stared at the direction Jack disappeared to, fighting the strong urge to drag him back, before heading back to camp himself.

.

.

.

Rin was staring at her Sesshomaru-sama who hasn't moved since her Kagome-sama left the clearing. She was just about to braid the tips of his nice hair when he finally moved in the direction the others also disappeared too. Rin being Rin followed at once.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are Jaken-sama and Ah-un?" She hasn't seen them the entire day which was nice but weird because Jaken-sama was always stopping her from doing fun things.

"Close." Sesshomaru knew his retainer and dragons were nearby with the way he can sense traces of their youki but he had more important business to attend to which all centered around a certain blue-eyed stray pup.

"Are we going to see Yuki-sama again?"

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at the query. Throughout the entire encounter, no one mentioned the pup's name. Not that it mattered. When the pup learns his place, whoever he was before finding and receiving his rightful place as heir to the House of the Moon will cease to exist.

"Yes." He finally answered. Yuki was a suitable name for a pup with hair white as snow and eyes the color of the winter sky.

Rin jumped around at the confirmation. She liked Yuki-sama. He was nice. She was looking forward to playing with him back at the castle. Jaken-sama was no fun.

Flying quickly over the trees with Rin in tow, Sesshomaru made sure to be just out of range for the pup to sense him but close enough to observe. To his amusement, he found the pup a familiar group.

.

.

.

Jack was exhausted. He didn't even know why he was so mad anymore. Sure they were all a little too clingy than he was used to, or, if he was being completely honest with himself, a whole lot more clingy than he was used to. But that didn't excuse his arrogant dismissal of them. Was this how the other spirits felt like when he wanted their attention? He unknowingly shifted closer to Kirara.

His train of thought was disturbed by a strange, loud sound. Sharing a look with Kirara, he decided to check it out. Following the source, the loud sound became very similar to the sound of a dying toad as he got closer and as soon as he got close enough to clearly see what caused the noise, he wasn't wrong.

Underneath what seemed to be a 2 headed dragon was the ugliest dark green frog he has ever seen. He wasn't sure if the dragon was trying to kill the toad by lying on it with it's full weight or it was entirely ignorant of the creature it was currently on. Jack pressed his hands to his ears as he tried to shut the horrible noise out.

Finally unable to take it and seeing Kirara wince at the terrible sound, he sent a strong wind to send the beast moving away from the creature. When the beast made no move to strike at him he stepped closer to the now unmoving creature to see if it was still alive, Kirara moving to guard against the dragon if the need arose.

As he was poking at the rather swollen head, it twitched once, then again, before the green thing attached itself to his leg and buried it's face into his deer-hide leggings. Crying, it seemed, from the warm wetness that spread from where it made contact.

Unsure what to do, he tried petting it to calm it down but immediately pulled back feeling the slimy, repulsive skin with a not so subtle, drawn out "Eewwww". He could have sworn Kirara was laughing at his discomfort. Surprisingly, the thing pulled back and bowed down before him, his forehead touching the ground.

"Jaken is sorry, my lord. I did not mean to stain your clothes with my lowly self. Please hit this Jaken." The toad, Jaken, cried out frantically, repeatedly, and Jack assumed painfully, banging his head against the ground in the most respectful form of bowing.

Jack was torn between laughing out loud at the display before him and stopping the poor creature. Deciding on the latter, he knelt beside Jaken and held his shoulders before his head could hit the ground again. His head didn't need to get any more swollen in Jack's opinion.

"Hey, no need to, uhh, do whatever you're doing. It's okay." Jack started, awkwardly patting Jaken's back.

The toad demon sniffed loudly and tried to calm himself down before looking at his savior. Knelt as he was, Jack was only a few inches taller than Jaken and the toad demon marveled at his unique features and strong aura.

"I am sorry to ask, my lord, but which clan do you come from? I have not been in contact with other inu clans, didn't even know they existed. I'm sure my Lord would love to know about you and your clan." Jaken asked and explained so eloquently Jack was hesitant to believe this was the same toad from a few moments ago.

"Uhh..." Jack drawled, looking to Kirara for help who moved to stand beside him with the dragon's apparent lack of interest in them. At the sight of Kirara, Jaken almost grimaced at the thought of this magnificent pup belonging to that half breed's pack.

"Well," Jack started, "my name is Jack." At the mildly confused look he received he decided to add "But everyone from around here seems to like calling me Yuki."

Jaken nodded at the appropriate name before coming to a conclusion. "This Jaken is in your debt and therefore at your service, Yuki-sama. I would be honored if you met with my Lord." Jaken was sure his Sesshomaru-sama would like to meet this pup.

"I'm sure I would be too, but see, I'm currently on my way back home." If I ever find my way back, Jack thought sadly.

Jaken was just about to say something else, something more, he can't fail his Sesshomaru-sama after all before said taiyokai emerged from the trees.

Jack looked at the new arrivals to see the weirdo and the hyperactive kid again. These guys were popping out of nowhere like daisies! Bunny would probab love them, Jack rolled his eyes in his mind's eye.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken bowed, surprised that his lord was back earlier than scheduled. "Did you finish your rounds?"

"Yuki." Sesshomaru acknowledged Jack, ignoring Jaken altogether.

"Your royal, demanding Highness" Jack returned sarcastically, bowing lowly but never breaking eye contact. Kirara immediately moved to stand right next to him, slightly crouched to strike.

Jaken's head snapped in Jack's direction, eyes wide in surprise at the disrespect in both his tone and demeanor. Very different from the pup before. He turned his head to look at his Sesshomaru-sama's direction, expecting an angered inu but was faced with only mild curiosity.

"I wish for you to come to my palace with me." Sesshomaru stated more than asked and Jaken's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in surprise at his lord asking for something so nicely. Jack on the other hand, was undeterred.

"Oh, so now you're playing nice? Now that you know I won't follow you around like a kid, you're going to be polite?" Jack rolled his eyes at the attempt.

"Pup, you are a pup, not a human child. And yes, I will play nice now, but only now." Sesshomaru replied, equally undeterred. The pup will reside in his palace from here on out and he will be trained as an heir should.

"Well, it's too late for that. I don't need nor want to come with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way home." Jack mockingly bowed again and turned to fly away.

"I will come for you in 3 days." Sesshomaru declared and Jack couldn't stop his head from whipping back dangerously fast, mouth hung open in disbelief. After a few moments of floating dumbfoundedly, he finally smirked.

"Good luck finding me then."

* * *

 **A/N:** Late upload again, sorry . it probably wasn't such a good idea to start this again so close to finals week followed by a busy holiday season but I'm back with a late holiday gift! A belated Merry Christmas to all of you lovely people. As a warning now, I still won't be back to my weekly schedule and my next update would likely be after the first week of January. Still, hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shippo's eyed veered left.

Then right.

Then left.

Then right.

After a few more repetitions, he decided it was time to do something. Quietly, even though his target wasn't focused on him, he summoned fox fire and aimed it at his unsuspecting target's feet.

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden heat at his feet and stopped his pacing.

"Why, you stupid brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed, already going for Shippo but the fox kit saw it coming and was already hiding behind Kagome.

"Oh, come on! You saw what he did! How can you still be defending him?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance but Kagome wouldn't budge.

"About time you stopped your incessant pacing anyway, you're giving us a headache." She then turned her back on Inuyasha and proceeded to rummage through her backpack.

"You agree with this?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, turning to both monk and demon slayer.

"Well, it is about time you told us what's on your mind, my friend." Miroku prodded.

"Is it, perhaps, a certain white haired lad" he prodded even further when no response was made.

"Keh, why would I be thinking of that brat? He can get lost for all I care." He spat, feigning indifference

"And yet, you mention him when there could have been many more with hair as white." He smirked knowingly.

"What? As if we encountered any other white haired youkai recently?" Inuyasha glared, refusing to back down.

"Well, there is Lord Sesshomaru" the monk suggested, wiggling his eyebrows that served to annoy the hanyou even more.

"Alright. But it's not like I'm the only one thinking about him." Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, not as much as you." Miroku smirked and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like this was amusing the monk so he jumped up a tree to escape his prodding.

"I'm going home." Kagome suddenly declared not long after Inuysha settled and he almost fell off his branch.

"What?!" Jumping over to Kagome's side, glaring.

"You heard me. I said I'm going home." Picking up her bag and moving to ask Kirara for a lift to the well."You just got here three days ago and you're already leaving?" The hanyou was incredulous.

"You're not leaving. Especially not in this situation." Inuysha stated firmly.

"Well, I don't need your permission. I have things I want to look into. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kagome secured her bag over Kirara's back but before she could mount, Inuyasha had her on his back.

"I don't know what you could possibly accomplish there but I'm taking you so you can be back as fast." Picking up Kagome's bag and handing it to her, he jumped to the skies.

Kagome was still dumbfounded from Inuyasha's sudden actions when she was startled by his voice.

"Find out everything you can that you think will help, alright?" He demanded without looking back.

Kagome smiled to herself and rested her chin on his shoulders. He knew her intentions after all, huh?

"We can't keep him with us with no way of helping him. If he can find things out by himself, then great. But wouldn't it be better if we're trying our best as well?"

Inuyasha only tsked in response.

"I don't want to tell him about the well yet." Kagome thought out loud after a few minutes in silence. "I don't want to give him false hope."

"Whatever, you're usually useless anyway, just do what you ca- What the heck was that for?" Inuysha rubbed at the spot on his head that Kagome hit.

"Don't you ever have anything nice to say?" Kagome turned away with Inuyasha glaring at her, expecting a comeback but receiving none.

"Whoa, you're not gonna sa-"

The miko remained silent the rest of the way after that branch hit her face accompanied by that annoying hanyou's laughter.

Arriving at the well, Kagome practically jumped off as soon as they touched the ground, glaring.

"Well, off you go." Standing by the well, Inuyasha stared at her expectantly but she stood her ground.

"We're wasting time here." He was getting annoyed.

"I want a proper apology." She stood stiffly, glaring every now and then. Receiving none, she turned the other way, ignoring him.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome's head whipped around so fast she thought her neck would snap. Did Inuyasha just apologize?

Standing there mouth agape, Kagome couldn't react fast enough when Inuyasha picked her up the stood on the edges of the well. She did not like that smile on his face.

"For this." He let go and she fell straight into the well.

The moment it clicked into her mind what Inuyasha just did, she was already on the the other side and screaming 'sit' at the top of her lungs was only making her throat hurt. She'll get that stupid hanyou back. No ramen for him! And he'll be halfway across the world with the hard she'll "sit" him.

"For Jack. I'm doing this is for Jack. Inuyasha did this for Jack. Yeah." Kagome was rumbling to herself while climbing up the well, unaware of the presence watching her.

Hearing the girl say Jack, the presence quickly went to report it. It didn't think it would come across such news.

Such good news to tell.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow this is gaining a lot of readers for a small fandom . Thank you for reading ^^ I'm keeping everyone's suggestions in mind but I can't promise to follow all of them ;-; But thanks a lot for those, I wouldn't get anywhere with this story otherwise ^^ I am following a few, just so you know :3

Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome always liked bathing. It can give time to think, or just wash away worries. Stepping out of a nice warm bath is always one of the nicest feelings in the world and Kagome probably missed this the most out of all the luxuries of her time.

Drying her hair with a towel, she sat in front of her desk and booted up her computer. Sure the internet wasn't that reliable and it can come up with the most bizarre of stories, but it is a myth she's looking into so might as well look it up there. The closest library was still an hour's travel away anyway.

"Jack Frost? Time travelling? What should I look up?"

"Nee-chan!" Loud banging was heard from the door. Souta came running as soon as he heard his nee-chan was back.

"You're back! Why didn't you tell me you were back? Did Inuyasha come with you?""Missed you too." Kagome ruffled his hair that earned him an adorable glare.

"So, what are you doing back so soon?" Souta entered her room despite her complaints and sat on her bed.

"That makes me feel like you don't want me back" she glared at her room's intruder before sitting back at her desk.

"I'm actually looking up some things. Maybe you'd know about it, it's supposedly a children's fairy tale." She sat back and turned her screen to him. He was a kid after all, maybe he knew.

"Jack Frost? The snow elf?" Souta looked into her search results and choked at a laugh.

"Did that website just say Jack Frost is a girl and seduces people into the forest in the winter to kill them?" At this point, he was practically rolling in her bed, holding his stomach in laughter.

"I take it, you know about him."

"Yeah, Jack Frost who nips at your nose? He used to be a snowman in the stories but a game recently came out where he's a character. My friend has it, was his gift from Santa Claus last year."

"Uhuh and your game is more reliable than the internet." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's a game from Santa! Who better to learn about myths from? Let me show you, I actually borrowed it for the night." Before she could say anything, he was out the door.

"Santa, huh?" She smiled at her brother's innocence.

"Here!" He shoved a handheld into her hands and sat next to her, handling the device.

Opening up the character list, Souta pointed at a blue clad white haired boy. While this character had elfish ears and a regal tunic instead of a hoody, the similarities were uncanny. Although she can't quite imagine Jack in regal clothing and a billowing cape.

"You see? He's a snow elf. He's comrades with Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Cupid, Father Time and others. He's actually pretty strong, but not as strong as Father Time of course, that guy's a beast. He overcame the biggest disadvantage for mages, the cooldown. The game is pretty much broken because of him..." Souta went on and on about the game but Kagome was just staring at the elf, Jack Frost.

He mentioned a Father Time too.

"What's this game called?" Kagome interjected, disrupting her brother's rant on how the game was unbalanced because Santa was a monster tank.

"Hmm? It's called 'Guardians of Childhood', wanna give it a try?"

"I'm sure it would be fun, but it's time for dinner". Kagome chuckled at her brother's disappointed look but ushered her out the door nonetheless.

Taking note of it, she soon followed suit.

.

.

.

"Hey Kirara, you seem to be familiar with that weirdo. How do you know him?" Jack glanced at Kirara, flying beside him. She had wanted him to ride on her back but Jack refused. Now, she was flying closely, keeping watch of any possible danger.

"Right, only yes or no questions." Jack mentally sighed.

"Is he strong?"

A nod

"Stronger than me?"

Another nod.

"Hey! How can you say that without hesitation? You don't even know how strong I really am. I'm really strong you know!" Jack made a show of flexing his muscles only to receive a bored look from Kirara.

"That strong, huh?" Jack was beginning to worry. That weirdo didn't look like one to joke around. He may really come for him in three days.

"Why are things getting so complicated? I'm not just lost, stuck in the past, and possibly turning into something else, I just have to have a strong weirdo coming after me too?" He sighed again. He's been doing that a lot. He's going to turn into a grump like Bunny if this goes on. What he wouldn't give to freeze that annoying cottontail right now.

"Well, no use getting all sentimental now." Lightly slapping his face to get sad thoughts off his mind, he brightened up.

"What do you say we find some children to play with?" Jack suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at his companion.

Kirara saw the sparkle of mischief in the winter child's eyes and couldn't help but roll her eyes which only made Jack laugh out loud.

"Come on!" Jack sped through the skies bringing with him the sound of laughter and Kirara just shook her head. This was her chosen partner, she wasn't abandoning him over village children and child's play.

Although she did wish the village they found wasn't hostile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Posting a little too early :3

inuyasha16451: I'm trying to keep everything platonic, for Jack at least. For everyone else, it's gonna be too hard not to put a little romance here and there :3 It won't be the focus of the story though.

Scarred Triforce Dragons: Thank you. Knowing you like it keeps me going. ^^

To the previous reviewers I couldn't reply too, thank you for supporting this story. Some of you have been reading from the start and it's been more than a year. Wow. Imagine that? Welcome to new readers ^^

This story is almost at 10k views and that's soooooo amazing *-*

So maybe this early chapter is in celebration for that. Thank you all!

Enjoy~


	15. Chapter 15

Jack landed at the edge of a small village and instantly brightened up upon seeing a few children playing on the village outskirts. They looked to be about the same age as Jamie and his friends and Jack's heart hurt a little at the thought of his first believer and not knowing when he'll see him again. Shaking the feeling off, he called out to one of the kids, a little girl in pigtails.

"Hey!" he waved at her with a huge grin.

The girl stopped in her tracks to stare at him, particularly at his white hair, and shrank back in fear but stayed with mild awe. To her, Jack looked like an angel despite looking very similar to the yokai her father warned her about.

Jack cringed at the fear he saw flash past through her eyes and knelt down, put his staff on the ground, before approaching her gently.

"Hey," he called as if approaching a wounded animal, "it's okay. I'm just here for some fun. Do you want to have a snowball fight?" Jack reached out a hand hopefully. At this point, all of the children in the area have stopped what they were doing and were watching the exchange.

"Snow? But it's fall." The girl tilted her head to one side in confusion, forgetting about her fear.

"Yes, snow!" Jack's smile grew as he conjured snowflakes on his palm and blew it towards the little girl's face making her giggle. She clapped and demanded Jack make more and, well, how could Jack refuse?

Jack glanced back to see Kirara hiding behind the tree line and after a quick thought decided to toss his staff at her where she can watch over it and stay hidden from the children. He wasn't sure how well the kids would take to a giant flaming cat. He sure didn't take it too well. And he didn't need his staff for his simpler tricks that he'd be using for the children anyway.

With his self reassurance, Jack started to make it snow over the area, just a small flurry that could be mistaken for a snow day that came a tad early. The other children soon joined the little girl as they tried catching snowflakes on their tongues and laughed at each others attempts.

Jack's mood instantly lightened up at the sight before him. This was his element.

With a tiny smirk, Jack then formed a snowball and threw it at an unsuspecting target before whistling innocently. The snowball fight that ensued was one of Jack's best, most intense fights and he was soon panting from the adrenaline rush, a faint blush on his cheeks from the exertion.

As Jack smiled absently at the sight before him, having withdrawn from the field after a few hours, Jack noticed a girl staring at him. She was wearing a robe of sorts, white on top, red at the bottom. She gestured at him, beconing him to come closer and Jack, seeing no harm in it, moved towards her.

She walked away as Jack got closer but would look back every once in a while to gesture for him to continue following. Jack got curious as they seemed to be moving further away from the edge of the forest and into the center of the village. He grew weary as he passed by some villagers who stared as he passed, whispering to one another. He began to wonder if it was stupid of him to wander off without his staff but he was confident Kirara was just a call away.

He was beginning to think he was following the girl in circles but the girl finally stopped in front of what must have been the biggest hut in the village in what Jack assumed is the village center. She motioned for him to follow before entering the hut. He had a nagging feeling he really shouldn't be so curious or trusting of the people he encounters but he shrugged it off and stepped inside.

Inside, it was really just one huge room with a fire going a little off center and the girl standing by some mats next to it. Normally, standing so close to a fire like this would make Jack feel uncomfortable and faint but like the cool river water, the welcome warmth of the fire was a strange surprise. Jack pushed the shock and panic down to stare at the girl and see if he was finally getting an explanation as to why it he was called here.

"Would you like to have a seat, youkai-sama?" The girl gestured towards the mat as well as some chairs off to the side that Jack didn't notice at first. Jack raised his eyebrow a little in confusion. Kagome had mentioned youkai as well before.

"I understand you don't need to, of course, with your superior strength. I hope my offer did not offend." The girl seemed awfully cautious of her words, mistaking Jack's confusion for ire.

Hoping to ease the girl's distress, not knowing what she could be worried for, Jack moved to sit on one of the chairs. The warmth didn't bother him from his spot by the door but Jack didn't want to risk getting too close to the fire, he didn't understand the changes to his body yet.

The girl seemed to let out a breath she was holding as Jack took a seat. She had seen him playing with the children and while she believed him to be harmless, she knew he can't be alone. Not such a young, strong youkai. And she knew because miko needed to know their enemies.

Jack sat and stared at her expectantly. He'd probably followed the girl for a good few minutes and has been in her presence for half an hour now but has only heard three sentence out of her. He wasn't used to quiet company. Just then, Jack realized he hasn't uttered a word himself and flushing a little at his rudeness, he was just about to speak when the girl addressed him again, seated on the mats near the fire now.

"May I know your purpose here?" the girl asked, staring at him intently but gaze slightly lowered.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, confused. He didn't understand the need for a reason. He was just playing with the children.

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to pry." The girl quickly apologized. Mistaking Jack's confusion for anger yet again.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I've been rude. I'm just a stranger suspiciously playing with your children after all. "Jack shook his head at her before shyly scratching at the back of his neck. "My name's Jack!"Jack introduced with a smile, holding out his hand.

The girl stared at his face then at his hand before curiously tipping her head to the side.

Jack started to feel really awkward with the response he got and started searching around his mind for a way to brighten up the atmosphere when the girl finally spoke again.

"Akane." The girl stood, bowing down her waist.

"Huh?" It was Jack's turn to tilt his head in confusion.

"My name is Akane, Jack-sama. I am the village miko." Akane responded, not rising from her bow.

"Uh, please rise. No need to bow down to me or whatever. I'm just little old me." Jack laughed shyly.

At this, Akane smiled slightly and rose to meet his shifty gaze. "I recognize that you are a humble, kind individual, Jack-sama. Truly a rarity for your kind, if I may say so. But your presence itself commands respect and while you do not demand it, I am uncertain your companions will take kindly to anything less." she explained, still smiling. She's seen servants take offense for their masters before.

"Well, you don't have to worry about my companion. She's a harmless kitty." Jack joked mostly to himself but sorely hoped Kirara didn't hear even though she was pretty far away.

Akane laughed lightly before finally growing bolder and stepping closer to Jack which made him feel just a little skittish.

"White hair, pale skin, no markings visible. Hmm…" Akane circled him and he flushed a little at the attention. "Slim but strong build. Inuyoukai? From the west perhaps?" she raised a questioning brow.

"I guess?" Jack answered uncertainly. He wasn't really sure he understood anything she said.

She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Are you a lost pup, Jack-sama?" She felt like she could relax around Jack and felt concerned about him but she couldn't drop her honorifics lest she disrespect him too much. She was already pushing way past her limits as it is. But in her seventeen years of life, it was her first time meeting a youkai outside of fighting them and a very strong one at that.

Jack deflated a little at her question and sunk down in his seat. "Lost, definitely. Everything else, I'm not sure entirely."

Sitting slumped like that, Akane towered over Jack and she couldn't help but feel sad for the child. If he were human, she was sure he couldn't be older than her. Maybe he lost his memories and can't find his way home? Maybe she should surrender him to a youkai lord like the villagers demanded. Surely a lord will help him? But how to get one to this village?

She was just about to move to comfort the young youkai when a man peered into the hut.

"Excuse me, Jack-sama. I'll only be a moment." She bowed to him before following the man outside, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

"What is it, Hiroaki-san?" they had moved a few huts away and were talking in hushed tones. Youkai had very sharp hearing after all.

"What is taking so long? You were supposed to bind him with your powers so we could surrender him to a lord! We have one on the way right now." The man glared at down at her but she returned it, not at all bothered by it.

"I believe Jack-sama means no harm and does not need to be restrained." She stated, chin up. "In fact, I rather think he'd appreciate what we're doing. He appears to be lost." Her expression softened a bit at the thought of Jack.

"Look, Akane, I don't care what kind of youkai he is but we can't risk him escaping. We need the reward a lord will give for the return of one of theirs safely. But even without the reward, do you want to face the fury of a youkai lord we brought here if the kid escapes?" The man was desperate. Their village had a bad harvest and to survive the coming winter, they really will need whatever the lord will give. Their only hope was to buy supplies from a neighboring village and even then, the closest one was miles away.

Akane sighed. She didn't want to harm Jack but she also knows her priorities. She just hopes he can forgive her should their paths cross again. She nodded at Hiroaki which made the man smile and pat her on the shoulder before she left to take care of Jack.

Jack was getting bored of waiting so he explored what little there was inside the hut. At the far end of the hut, opposite to the door was a drawing of sorts. It looked like people were worshipping the moon. Was MiM known here? Was that why these people could see him? He heard someone enter and looked back to see Akane reenter the hut. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the wall.

Akane's heart hurt a little at the smile he grazed her with, knowing what she was about to do. She stepped behind Jack and had her miko ki bind him tightly from the shoulders down.

"Wha-" Jack was cut off by more of the ki wrapping around his mouth and preventing him from speaking. He tried to take a step back but bound as he is, he only stumbled and fell down. He struggled to sit up then looked at Akane questioningly. The rope light felt like it was burning his skin where it made contact, unlike Kagome's. His eyes watered a bit, not quite sure if it was from the pain on his skin or his heart. Someone had broken his trust again.

Akane couldn't look at Jack, bound and sitting on the floor. Looking up at her with confusion, pain, and even fear. He looked like he was about to cry and she turned away. "I'm sorry, Jack-sama." She held her head down in shame before exiting the hut. She couldn't bare to be in the same room as the child she just betrayed and he was a child, wasn't he? She almost bumped into someone as she exited the hut and looked up in surprise to see none other than the youkai lord Hiroaki was talking about. He looked calm, standing there patiently. His face showing no emotions but his youki was raging.

She shivered a little at his raw energy and she began to second guess herself. What if Jack wasn't lost? What if he ran away from this very youkai lord? Why else would his youki be raging here with no apparent threat. Maybe he was upset that their village seemed to be holding a youkai child hostage? She worried about Jack but bowed nonetheless because standing in front of her was the inu taiyoukai of the west.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, at least it took me a little under a year to update this time? *scratches behind head nervously*

...

I'm so sorry! . Life has just been a roller coaster for me lately and I completely forgot about this story ;-; If any of you are still reading and patiently waiting for me to update, I'm so sorry for the delay :( But I actually had two chapters ready for months now and thank you Artemis Uzumaki - Nara for reminding me about it. I decided to update both chapters in one long chapter instead because God knows you deserve it and more ;-; Again, I'm sorry for the delay and I still can't promise to update constantly but I will not abandon this story! In fact, I have a plot now but I'm still open to suggestions :)

Thank you so much for still reading this story, especially those who have been with me since the very start of this story (you know who you are 3) and a warm welcome to the new readers.

It's probably not worth a year of waiting but I hope you guys enjoyed reading~


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru was following Jack at a leisurely pace. He made sure to stay far enough to be unnoticeable but close enough to never lose his scent. He was displeased when he came across the smell of a ningen village which seemed to be where Jack was heading. What was the pup doing with those inferior creatures? Has he developed a liking for them like his brother has? Sesshoumaru's face darkened. He will right the misconduct the pup learned from the half breed.

After a few more minutes of walking, he told his pack to stay behind as he neared the human village. At the edge, hiding just behind the tree line was the firecat from Inuyasha's group and he was just about to ignore her until he noticed the staff she was holding in her jaws. He recognized it to be a possession of the pup's so he moved to take it.

Kirara saw the taiyoukai approaching and instantly stood on guard. Jack was in the middle of the village and he can't get to him yet but she knew Jack would be upset if the children were harmed.

"The staff." Sesshoumaru stretched his clawed hand out at Kirara, holding it out for the staff but Kirara didn't move. He focused his youki at her and pressed down, causing Kirara to wince. She was overwhelmed by the entirety of his youki focused on her and she was just about to fall unconscious when she felt pain and fear. And it wasn't hers, it was Jack's. Powered by sheer adrenaline, she defied the taiyoukai's strength long enough to whip her head in Jack's general direction.

Sesshoumaru let up a little, curious at the change of demeanor. Following her gaze, he scented the air and detected the faint smell of fear and perhaps a little pain. It was the pup's. Red was creeping into his eyes and he couldn't quite keep his rage from showing on his face. When Kirara moved to fly towards Jack, Sesshoumaru stood in her way, arm stretched out clearly demanding to be handed the staff still, the neko youkai knew he would do more than intimidate her this time. She glanced quickly Jack's way and didn't think she could get to him in time if she fought with the inu before her so deciding to trust him just this once, she dropped the staff onto his waiting hand.

Sesshoumaru calmed enough for his eyes to turn completely normal again once he received Jack's staff. It had Jack's aura all over it which seemed to tangle with his and while he was no longer raging the way he was only moments prior, the urge to reclaim what was his strengthened and he moved calmly but surely towards the village.

At the clearing Jack played in with the children, he paused a bit to survey his surroundings and noted the snow that was definitely out of place. It felt like he was surrounded by the pup's aura, as if every drop of snow was tied to the pup's energy. He admired it quietly before making his way. He was stopped shortly by a group of village men. The taiyoukai contemplated killing them quickly, it wouldn't take long. But he knew his priorities and simply moved past them to where he can sense the pup's distress.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" The man in front of the group called to him but he didn't even stop to wonder how they knew his name and proceeded with the same constant speed towards his destination. These men were below him and did not deserve his attention.

"We wish to return what we think is yours, milord." The man continued undeterred. Sesshoumaru quickly thought about how brave or stupid this ningen must be to think he can talk to him. But Sesshoumaru focused his attention on the man nonetheless, perhaps they were talking about the pup and he was not opposed to his return to his rightful place.

The man took the taiyoukai's waiting gaze as permission to continue. "We found him playing with the village children and his features stood out." Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow at that. Even amongst youkai the pup would stand out. To these ningen, he would be a beacon. "We didn't know for sure if he would be yours at first glance." Sesshoumaru was getting bored of this man quickly. Of course they wouldn't understand how special the pup was, ningen senses are sub par at best. "But our miko checked him out and made sure to keep him here so that you may retrieve him without trouble. He is waiting for you in the village hall, milord" The man finished. Sesshoumaru's youki flared at the thought of how a ningen village could possibly keep a pup but his claws lengthened slightly at the ideas his mind presented. The taiyoukai, finding no more interest in what the man has to say continued on. He would spare their lives for telling him the pup's exact location though he didn't need to know with his superior senses. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the staff he held in one hand. It seemed to pulse the closer he got to the pup, much like a fang would. Interesting.

When he arrived in front of the hut that held the pup, he had been tightly gripping the staff as it seemed to be the only thing keeping him from bloodying every human in sight. The pup's distress rolled over him in waves. He could smell his tears and hear him whimper and every ounce of blood in him boiled. But he kept his composure and it seemed for all the world like he wasn't any less indifferent.

His attention was drawn to movement from the hut's door and out walked who must have been the village miko. She was so distracted she almost bumped into him and he was disgusted at the sadness she was radiating. How dare she? She who must have held the pup, harmed the pup, and caused the pup's distress. Then she bowed, having finally noticed who she almost disgraced with her touch. Sesshoumaru saw her move to speak but ignored her and entered the hut.

The first thing Sesshoumaru saw upon entering was blue.

Blue cloth torn in places where rope cut in.

Blue tear stains, dampening cloth.

Blue eyes wide, staring, pleading, pained.

Then, Sesshoumaru saw red.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little Sesshoumaru POV because I like looking into how he thinks :)

Two chapters in twelve hours? Don't ask, I'm shocked myself ^^; I think I was inspired to write this because wow, you guys read it as soon as I updated even though I haven't updated in a year? ;-; I dedicate this chapter to you, **zoepeanut, Taranodongirl1**! You guys are beyond awesome *-*

OUTontheVERGE: Glad you like it :D Hope this update counts as soon ;)

Inuyasha16451: Thank you so much! Your reviews are always encouraging :)

As always, I hope you enjoy~


End file.
